The Real World
by SmylieLove
Summary: Based on ,MTV'S reality show,Lilly,Oliver,Miley,Jake and the others face drama thats ahead. No flames! Sometimes, reallity isn't what it seems.
1. New Beginning

**The Real World New York**

As a fresh breeze splattered around New York. A home to seven strangers was already set. The 7 strangers that were choosen to be on an M.T.V live reality show were Oliver Oken, Josh Hendrickson, Miley Stewart , Ashley Dewitt, Jake Ryan, Lilly Truscott and Irvin Avalos.

Each person got a phone call that they were going to New York for 2 months,they screamed and yelled for surprise. As soon as they got the phone call,they started to pack and get ready for a journey that makes them meet destiny. Lillian Truscott is coming from Florida." I cant belive I was the one of the seventh choosen to go on this trip!" sigh "I hope it would be a great risk to take since I got to leave my home and all..."

The next persone chosen was Josh Hendrickson. "I am new to this city and hope it will be a adventure to me." he says while going on a train to get there."My home town was Malibu but I had to move to Mississippi but now,my home for a few months will be New York."

Another person in our cast would be Ashley Dewitt. "I am a model and have an aparment at Texas, I rent it with my friend Ashley." She said instanly while putting her make up on and on her way to the airport.

Our next person is Miley Stewart."Hello ya'll,i'm coming here from tennesse , I have never left Tenesse execpt for special things" she had said using air quotes. She put on her cowboy hat and went off into the airplane.

Another guy that was choosen was Irvin Avalos. "Hey guys, i'm from Hempstead but mainly from Long Island New York,i've been there once but now,I just want to explore the city. I cant wait to meet my roommates for sure!" he said while going of to the train station too.

The one that everyone know's is,Jake Ryan,a star,but to this,it wont be so pretty. "I'm mainly coming from Malibu ,well,mostly from all over,never really had a home,but nothing will interfear with this trip i'm taking." He said while combing his hair getting ready to go in a jet."I never been to New York,so this is something new." he said while closing the door.

The last,but not least is Oliver Oken." I haven't ever met anyone out of Malibu,but I never know what might happen if 7 strangers end up in a house together." he says with a sigh." I just hope there's not alot of drama with girls,because I cant handle it." He put his cap on that said 'Smokin Oken and went into the plane.

-New York,Beach-

Josh sits in a near by coffe shop waiting for two of his roommates.He took a sip of his cappochino and then a lady with brown hair appered."Hey,i'm Miley,are you my roommate?" she asked with a tiny southern accent.

"Yea,i'm Josh,nice to meet you."he said while shacking her hand."Nice to meet you too."she said in reply.They chatted for a while and another person came,he had blond hair and had a disgues on.

"Hey i'm Jake,are you two my knew roommates?" he asked. They both answered in a yea and all three chatted on and on. They finally open the letter and found a key. A car came and they were on their way to their new home.

-New York Train Staion-

Lilly Truscott was diving in her fave chicken nuggets at McDonalds. A guy sat by her with a burger,try to read a letter that described his roommate."Um excuse me,i'm Irvin,are you Lilly,my roommate?" he asked her.

She noded since she still had a burger in her mouth.He sat and they both and chatted.After they were done eating the opened their myrsterious envelop and found a key."Hey,how are we going to go to our place?" Lilly asked as they got out of Mc.Donalds.

After she said that,a limo pulled up "I guess that answers your question."Irvin said and got the bags while Lilly just shook her head yes and giggled since she never been in a Limo before.

They started chatting and chatting ,but they didn't know that we would be the first ones over there.

-At the airport-

Ashley was waiting unpationtly by the doors of the air port.She waited,and waited and waited. She turned to her right and the same guy had been standing there too for about the same time."Um,i'm Oliver,are you my roommate?" he asked Ashley that had a very angry face.

"What do you think?" she said she handed him one suit case "here,follow me,i'm so tired to be walkin,in my new shoes." He carried her bags and they both made tiny convo's.They just waited out side for a taxi and they went of to there new home.

-At the apartment -

Lilly tooked the key and unlocked the door."OH MY F'IN GAWD! This place is ... BEAUTIFUL!!!", she said as she looked around with Irvin right behind her. It was an apartment but it was the whole floor,and the next one on top, the staircase to it was made out of glass which was perfect.

Lilly ran around the house looking how it was.As Irvin and Lilly finished exploring,they both ended up in the kitchen. As soon as both layed there eyes on the food that was on the table, they immediatly rushed to it.Ivin opened the bag of KFC, while Lilly took out the soda.

Lilly gots cups and layed it in the table as she was almost about to open it "Irvin, do you think we should wait for the others?,since were sharing the house and all?" she asked before actually opening the soda. Irvin was so close to opening the box of chicken then he stopped."I guess so,but why dont we just put out everything for them, that wouldn't be rude... would it?" he asked her smiling.

Lilly smiled "Not at all." They both began to put out plates and cups and all thoses things you use to eat with.

-Outside The Apartment-

Ashley waited at the door unpatiently while Oliver had the key and also carried his bag, and Ashley's three suite cases. She stomped her foot in a rythm of Hannah Montana's song One In A Million and looked at her nails.

Oliver 'ACCIDENTLY' I repeat, 'accidently' dropped her things on her foot. He just got to the door quickly ,unlocked it, and ran in fast looking behind him. What had didn't surprise him though was that the 5 seconds he got in to his new home, he bumbed into someone which made her fall down and maded him trip onto her.

He slowly rubbed his head and began to push himself up in a hurry. As he brushed him self up, he realized the girl in the floor and a half eaten chocolate bar near her. "I'm really sorry,i'm Oliver by the way." Oliver said while he reached down and leaned a hand for her.

"I'm Lilly,nice meeting you Oliver" She said as she took the hand and helped her self up. As she wondered her face upward towards Olivers, a tiny sparkle was in Lilly's eye that made Oliver smile.

"Oh, and um,i'm sorry about your hershey bar. I just ran away from another roomate who drove me nuts." Oliver apologized. A tiny giggle came from Lilly "Oh,another crazy roommate?? tehe, um,need help with any belongs that me and Irvin can help you with?" she asked.

By that very momment a angry Ashley came through the door with a brunette two guys. Irvin came in the room with a hershey bar too and greated everyone. "Hey guys i'm Irvin,nice meeting all of you." He greeted everyone of them except Lilly.

All of them greeted each other, but the first two people to become best friends were Lilly and Miley. "Well,since we've all met and we all are here, why dont we unpack and eat?!?" Lilly exclaimed. The whole cast unpacked and all met in the dinner table.

"Well, time to eat!" Josh exclaimed and they all ate, and talk,getting to know each other. Miley took only two small glimps at Jack, and adore his eatting habbit, right from there,everyone knew they would be the first couple to end up together.

* * *

A/N: sorry but i want to know if you would like to continue reading this,so I can start working on the next chapter soon enough,This time I promise I will do the whole story,ok. PLEASE press the button on the left hand side and review ♥ 


	2. Bad Turning

As a cold fresh breeze filled the room, Amber woked up with a jolt. She slowly got up , still half tired, and tried to make her self go to the bathroom. She still had her blind fold on and used her hands to find the walls and stuff.

When she came out of the room,her eyes still closed, she walk across the livingroom and heard a few giggles and some laughs helled in. "Um Amber, you might want to go back in the bathroom and uh change since...its after noon and um...your pj's are...uh...how should I put this...um, just go to the bathroom and look ok."

Amber heard Lilly whisper to her. She just ignored her comment and just pushed her down, out of her way and went on walking. And all of a sudden...BABOOM...Amber had bumbed into the wall.That led everyone laughing on the ground. Oliver helped Lilly up at the momment,Lilly thanked him and went beside Irvin.

Irvin and Lilly laughed but inisited to help her up. "Ugh, dont touch me you feens!",Amber yelled. Lilly and Irvin stepped back and the whole gang watch Amber get up. Amber was well in a long p.j shirt...but they guessed her p.j shorts kinda got off when she was twisting and turning that night.

"Look Amber, we kinda of need you to...how do i say this in a nice way."Miley pondered for a momment but Josh finished the sentence "We all need you to put some pants on...and especially since its live t.v." Ashley slowly felt her legs and quickly took of her blind fold and looked down.

As soon as Lilly saw Amber's face she ran strait to the kitchen ,bend down and covered her ears. "Lilly,what in the world are you --" but Jake never got to finish his sentence.

The only thing you heard after the word you was a very loud annoying yell, but it seems more of a screech.

"Ahh", everyone groaned and covered there ears thightly .Surely it only took two minutes until Amber finally stopped and ran upstairs.

**Oliver's POV.**

I actually never knew that anybody would be able to scream that loud, and now my hand is bleeding from the glass vase that broke beside me, which broke from Amber's terrible scream.

Now I actually belive what some shows...show, you know,when a person sings, and they brake a glass,a vase, or make an hurd of bulls run, yea... I actually belive that now.

Everyone in the room was getting up, and Lilly came back in. "Lilly, you know you could of warned us, you know, before the screaching happened!" Jake stated.

"Yea, but then I would have no time to r- Oliver...you ok?" Lilly started but then came towards me looking at my bloddy hand examining it.She ripped the bottom of her shirt and wrapped the clothing around my wound.

By now everyone besides Amber was staring at us. Well not US, but, at what Lilly was doing. I looked up and saw a smirk on Irvin's face and a questioning look on Miley's. They were still staring at my hand, so they didnt see me see their expressions.

"That should stop the blood from running now, come on, lets get it cleaned up." She took my hand and lead me to the kitchen . As I turned my head Jake waved his right hand in a teasing way at me.

**---Livingroom---**

"Do you think Lilly and Oliver make a good couple?"Josh asked while takeing a sip of his cold Spring water bottle. "They do seem, sorta, cute, I think..yea,they do."Miley said with her southern accent sitting on the couch pulling a cussion behind her head.

"She likes him,no doubt in that."Irvin stated. Miley lifted one eyebrow. "How do you know?...She never told me that" Miley stated a bit mad that she had not known. "Well, did you see the way Lilly looks at him sometimes? For instince, when Amber pushed her down and Oliver came to help her up, as there hands touched, there was this, um, something in her eye, plus, she was all smiley as she came up to me." Irvin explained.

Miley became less mad. "And she told me when I asked her who she liked in this house." Irvin finished off, and once again, Miley became mad not knowing the fact.

"So your close to Lilly?" Josh asked. "Well kinda, i'm not sure." Irvin hesitated to say. "But still, you guys are with each other everytime I see you guys." Josh stated. "Oh, she just needs advice from a guys point of view for,you know,Oliver." Irvin once again stated.

"Intresting." Josh said while having a questioning face on. "What is?" Amber asked as she came down the stairs to join the group. "Oh, nothing."Jake piped up.

Everyone knew why, and also, everyone hated Amber ever since the first day they met her. "What ever." Amber said and looked through the clear glass of the kitchen doors. "What are Lilly and Oliver doing the kitchen?" Amber asked while walking towards the door.

**Kitchen** Lilly's pov:

As I lead Oliver in to the kitchen, I pulled up a chair towards the sink and pulled Oliver towards the sink and slowly wipe away the blood of, my hand over his. After that I took the paper towel to wipe off the wetness.

"Have you had any expericence in nursing?" Oliver's question came out of know where. "Kinda,my mom is a doctor, so I kinda picked up tips and technique's from her. Even though she's sick right now, she can cure anybody." I replied quickly.

It is true, my mom is sick, she's fighting lukemia. Its was kind of a risk to come, since I was helping her get around the house, but I think my bro and dad will manage.

"Oh...what kind of sickness?" Oliver asked, then stuttered. "You dont have to answer!" I just nod my head in a 'its ok' "Erm.. Lukemia" I said as squeezing a small broken glass out in his plam.

"Ow" I look up, his expression was...pain. "Oh sorry." I quickly got more paper towels and wiped of the blood that was coming out and held it there.

"Enough of me, what about you...got a girlfriend?" I ask suddenly, I just dont want to talk about me, it kind of makes me feel ...awkward.

He slowly shook his head. "Nah, what about you?" I slowly looked up. "I did, Matt Marshall, but we broke up before I came here." Gahh,must.change.subject. lets see,how about oh got one!

"Wanna play a game of would you rather?" I ask questionly while looking at his hand if any more blood would come up. He nods "Sure, hit me with your best shot!" he grinned widely.

**Oliver's pov.**

Lilly asked to play Would you rather, and were five mintues into the game laughing our butts off. I never really got to know her well but she's cool, layed back, the skater type.

"Oh here's a good one, ok would you rather take a shower with a monkey or kiss an octupus's eye?" Lilly said while giggling. Oh that is good, if I kiss an octupus's eye, i'll get inked, but then again, if I take a shower with a monkey it would be akward to be naked with one.

"I would have to choose kissing an octupus's eye." I stated. Lilly stuck out her tounge "Why wouldn't you take a shower with a monkey? Scared it might bite you hard?" she says with humor while pouring Canadry seltzer into her glass.

"Nah, its just creepy to be with a monkey." I said taking her drink. "Hey, thats mine." she said trying to get it, but then she stopped and had a grin on her face.

I slowly drank the seltzer, it tasted...weird. I quickly spat it to the sink "Ugh, what is this." wiping some of it of my chin with the back of my hand.

She took the glass swiftly off my hand's "Hello, its seltzer, it takes tummy aches away." she stated in a way to show that she's smarter then me.

"Its to bubbely, how can you taste anything?" I said slowly sitting down on my previous seat.

"You have to get the one's with flavor, and like I said before ,the bubbles take the stomach aches away.Its also good because it has no sodium." she stated as I took the bottle and read it.

"Yea, and apparently no calories. "

"Is this all you drink" I said while holding it up, what if it is,it obvious she doesnt need to drinks this, her body is just right, she must be watching what she eats or something, great a picky eater.

"Actually no, I like to drink other stuff with popcorn, like Dr.Pepper or Seirra Mist,...even coke!" Yes!, she's a down to earthgirl ,thats good. "Oh what is your favorite snack?" I asked, curiosity in my head.

"Oh, I would have to say junior mints, or gummy bears mixed with popcorn, oh and you cant forget Oreo's" she said with a nod, cool, she's actually one of those girls people who dont care what they eat or what people say.

"Eww, those things have alot of fat!" I heard someone say, but that wasn't Lilly's...oh joy, its Amber's, great. "Ugh Amber, leave them alone." I look over Lilly and see Jake trying to get Amber out of the kitchen and Josh behind him mouthing a sorry.

"No, no, its ok." Lilly stood up, she wouldn't want to be in Amber's rath. She quickly glanced at her watch. "I gotta go call my brother anyways, to see how my mom's doing." I just nod and watch her leave the kitchen into the phone room setteling into the coach.

**Livingroom** Miley's pov:

I've been waiting to call daddy but Lilly's still on the phone, she's been there for thirty mintues. I decided to watch her and see whats taking so long, maybe flirting with a guy back at her home town.

Ugh, I still cant belive she didnt tell me about her crush on Oliver, hello, were close, why cant she tell me. I look through the glass and she has a worried face on. Her mouth is moveing quickly. She slowly gets up and walks back and forth. I guess she's on hold.

Ok, she's talking again, this doesnt look good. It seems like she's yelling a 'no' into the phone. I got up and went strait to there. I open the door and she yelling onto the phone, tears, shooting down her face. "N-Nick, no please, t-tell me, whats h-happening to her..Nick..Nick anwser me."

She started shaking and dropped the phone. Tear were coming down rapidly. I rushed by her side immediatly. "She Lilly, everything will be ok." I tried to calm her down.

She was shaking so much like three cell phones are virbrating on you at once. She shook her head, "N-no ,i-it wont be o-ok ,muh my mo-m, is die..ing,she..her,lukemia." was all she spat out to me, she shaking to much, my shirt is at least half wet.

So far i'm guessing Nick is her brother who is taking care of there mom and her mom is dieing from lukemia, and she feels terrible because she's suppose to be there. Wow, she cant handle all that emotion on her, she'll explode her feelings. Well, I guess she exploded on me.

Who can calm her down...Oliver, no...what kind of a friend would make her embaressed infront of a crush..ugh think Miley! Think!...oh "IRVIN! IRVIN ,LILLY... NEEDS YOU!" I shouted as loud as I could from the room.

Lilly kept on shaking and crying, poor girl, so far I saw Josh and mouth, 'What Happened?', I just shook my head and mouth 'Go get Irvin'. He nodded running and next thing I know I see the whole group here and Irvin rushing to her side.

"What happened?" Lilly shook her head rapidly. "She's not gonna make it. N-nick just said she fainted while he w-was on the p-phone." Irvin just huged her tightly. Lilly was shaking uncontrollably. I just went over to her to and held her.

I looked around slowly , Josh a questioning face on and Jake's face was looking down shaking his head slowly. Amber, well Amber was just looking at her nails and Oliver, he had a mix of sadness and jelousy in him.

I bet he's jealous of Irvin but terribly sad that Lilly's mom was dieing, he really wants to hold her badly. You can tell by his posture.

* * *

A/N:I'm not really happy with this chap, I think this is the worse chap I ever made...it seems, a bit corny, I'm not sure,please tell me what you think. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! 


End file.
